Prologue/Helen taken
(Old City Sanctuary) Will, Henry, and Typhuss walk into the Sanctuary after a mission to capture an Abnormal. So Henry when is Helen coming back from her mission? asked Typhuss as he looks at Henry. I'm back Helen says as she walks into the Sanctuary. How did your mission go Helen? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helen. It went well Typhuss I need to talk to you in private Helen says as she walked by Typhuss, Will, and Henry. Typhuss follows Helen out. (Helen's office) Helen grabs Typhuss and kisses him passionately. Typhuss pushes Helen away. Helen, what the hell are you doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Come on we're alone don't you want to you know right here in my office, i missed you, sexy Helen says as she halfway unbuttons her shirt. Helen, I'm a married man, I can't, this is wrong and what is this a joke says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Typhuss walks out of the office. (Will's office) Typhuss knocks at the door. Come in its open Will says as he looks at the door. Typhuss opens the door walks into Will's office. Helen just tried to sleep with me, she was all over me says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Wow that's strange I passed by her and she smacked me Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Why is Helen acting like this, something must of happened during her mission says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Get Henry and Ms. Kyle we need to have a meeting about this Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Right, meet us in the library says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Typhuss leaves Will's office. (Sanctuary hallway) Typhuss runs into Henry and Helena. Come on, we are going to the library says Typhuss as he looks at Helena and Henry. The three head for the library. (Sanctuary library) Typhuss, Henry and Helena walk into the library to find Will waiting for them. Thanks guys for coming Will says as he looks at Helena, Henry, and Typhuss. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Wil. So Magnus has been acting weird as of late since coming back from a mission Will says as he looks at them. She called us weak and pathetic Helena says as she looks at Will. She just chewed me out over what I don't know Henry says as he looks at Will. Helen tried to sleep with me says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. I wonder what's her deal is Will says as he looks at them. I think Helen was abducted by the Cabal during her mission and this woman is an impostor says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Maybe but we can't confirm that until we know for sure Typhuss can you get the Enterprise to scan Magnus's last known position? Will asked Typhuss as he looks at him. The Enterprise is on a mission right now, Kira to Intrepid says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Go ahead Typhuss B'Elanna says over the combadge. B'Elanna, I need you to scan Doctor Magnus's last known position says Typhuss as he looks at Will. We're picking up some unknown energy signatures around her last known position Typhuss B'Elanna says over Typhuss's combadge. B'Elanna are these energy signatures moving? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. (Main bridge) Commander Torres looks at the tactical console at the read out. Yes they are about forty kilometers we're being pinged their bringing out a weapon its a charge particle cannon SHIELDS TO FULL---- Sparks flew from the impact as the crew tries to hang onto their posts, as Typhuss's voice came over the communications speaker. B'Elanna, what's going? asked Typhuss over the communications speaker. We took some damage from whatever hit us from the surface at a Cabal base and we've lost sensors I'm not even sure if I can recover the data for you Typhuss B'Elanna says as she's disappointed about the sensors being trashed. Thanks for your help B'Elanna, Kira out says Typhuss over the communications speaker. (Sanctuary library) Then that woman is an impostor says Typhuss as he looks at Henry.